When Are You Coming Home
by thevirginSTD
Summary: The relay was over, and after Rin's apology, Nitori had been sure they'd be better roommates than ever. Yet he found himself walking back to the dorm alone while Rin made up a series of excuses, citing practices with Iwatobi's butterfly swimmer and hangouts with the team after school. Nitori knew he needed to confront his Sempai, to explain how he felt.


**Author's Note: Please R/R! This is my first fan fic and I would love to hear my reader's feedback on it! Make us Free!~**

They were on the same team, but he felt like they were parts of two different universes. Over the carefully tilted stack of textbooks, letters, notes, and doodles on his desk, Nitori could vaguely make out Rin's side of the room, smooth, clear, vacant. His Sempai chastised him for being too messy, but he could easily do the same for Rin not being messy _enough_. His space was untouched; no breath had been exhaled into his corners of the room, and each smooth, clear plane merely symbolized Rin's absence from Nitori's world.

The relay was over, and after Rin's apology, Nitori had been sure they'd be better roommates than ever. Yet he found himself walking back to the dorm alone while Rin made up a series of excuses, citing practices with Iwatobi's butterfly swimmer and hangouts with the team after school. Nitori returned to this vacant room each night, sitting by his desk as he drew out his homework for as long as possible. He wrote possible notes for his Sempai, wanting to give him tips for the upcoming tests, to tell him what he had missed in his absence…but each one ended up in the expanding pile of scraps, each one unworthy. After all, why would Rin be interested in Nitori's letters? Nothing he could write about his nights would be as interesting as the experiences he was having with the Iwatobi team.

Nitori knew he needed to confront his Sempai, to explain how he felt, how Rin's abandonment affected him. In his daydreams, he saw Rin's rugged exterior cracking at his words, saw a glimmer of hurt in his eyes…but each one was torn down by the realization that Rin would probably tell him the simple truth: the Nitori needed to make new friends. How could he explain that Rin was the only one he wanted?

It was midnight when Nitori heard a key in the door. Peering over the top of his bunk, he could see his Sempai saunter in. Rin tossed his bag and it fell with a thud onto the ground, causing Nitori to jump. Rin was never this untidy…perhaps something was upsetting him? It wasn't unlikely; he was usually angry about _something _or other. His unyielding passion was something that drew Nitori to him. Heat rushed to Nitori's cheeks as he watched his Sempai tear his shirt off, casting it to the opposite side of the room like a rubber band.

Nitori sat up, making it known that he was awake. "Is everything all right, Sempai?"

Rin didn't even glance at him as he spoke. He kicked off his shoes, sending them flying across the worn rug.

"Sempai? Are you okay, Sempai?"

Rin's jaw clenched and he stormed over to his bed, sitting down to tear his socks off.

Nothing stressed Nitori out more than Rin's silence. Silence was something that had always scared him, had made him feel alone and inadequate. As the heavy silence settled in, he filled it with goading questions.

"Sempai? Something seems wrong. Did something happen at practice? Did you get into a fight? Are you okay, Sempai?"

"Shut _up_, Nitori!" Rin punched the top of his bunch, his fist slamming through the cushion, causing Nitori's mattress to tremble. He let out a cry of surprise and pain.

"Sempai, please…"

Rin was silent for another beat of a second, then Nitori heard the springs of his bed creak as he rose. He stood at the foot of the bunk, staring up at Nitori.

"Did that hurt, Nitori?" he asked.

Nitori was suddenly at a loss of words. Was his Sempai seriously concerned? "I-it…it slammed right into me."

"It couldn't have been that hard," Rin snapped. "Where did it hit?"

Now he was really blushing. "My…my butt, Sempai."

"And it hurt?"

"Y-yes…" This conversation was almost worse than silence, but Nitori went with it, hoping it would lead to honesty on his Sempai's part. "Are you in pain, too, Sempai? You seemed upset when you came in."

"It's that damn Haru!" He kicked the edge of his mattress, sending his comforter toppling over the side of his bed. "Even after we've made up, he can be such a smug bastard sometimes…he…"

Nitori nodded him on. "…He…?"

Rin stared up at him, his sharp gaze burning into him. He stammered wordlessly, shifting at the edge of his bed.

"Get down from there, Nitori."

He didn't waste a second to ask why. He leapt from the top bunk, falling unevenly on his feet. He stumbled and fell into Rin, who didn't waste a second before shoving him down onto the lower bunk.

"S-Sempai, do you want to talk about it?" Nitori asked. What was Rin doing?

"I said shut up." He crawled on top of Nitori, his passionate man anger seething out of every sweaty pore of his body.

"Show me your butt hole, Nitori," Rin growled, flashing his spiked teeth at the writhing shota.

"Rin-Sempai, please," he whined beneath him. "It's too small, sempai. You'll never make it in."

"Don't you tell me what I can't do!" He took the small boy – nearly half his size at this point – and flipped him onto his bony knees. "My father always told me what I could and couldn't do. I'm a man now, and it's _my _turn to decide!" He took the small hips into his hands and yanked them toward him, two cheeks parting to reveal Nitori's donut hole.

"Sempai, please-"

"That's right, Nitori," he said. "Beg for it like a puppy begs for a Scoobie Snack."

Rin's penis ripped through his jeans, the force of his erection piercing the fabric. Twitching to life, the tip of his dick slithered toward Nitori's butt hole. Rin reached toward Nitori's face, catching a tear with the tip of his finger. He rubbed it across the black pit of his butt. "This is the only lube you're getting."

"Oh, Sempai!" This was all Nitori had ever dreamed of, yet in this moment he didn't know if he should be afraid or overjoyed.

"Open the gates!" Rin thrust forward, shoving his penis against Nitori's love pit. Taking the shota in his hands, his fingers enveloping Nitori's hips, he pressed his way through the barrier of thick, virgin flesh and thrust himself into the cave.

Nitori could feel Rin's passion rod pump through his body. His own member twitched to life as the tip of Rin's penis brushed against the skin behind it. Rin was so large, he filled all of Nitori's insides, pressing against the barriers of flesh preventing him from bursting from the shota's body.

Nitori had never had an erection before. He wasn't experienced like Rin, and had never experienced masculinity to its fullest. But even now, his erection wasn't for him. It was for Rin. Rin, who filled Nitori with his manhood like a bee fills a flower with honey.

"Take it," Rin cried, pushing further and further. His penis continued to extend with each thrust. "Take it like a banker takes your money!"

Nitori felt himself filling, cum rushing through his considerably smaller penis. It couldn't contain the fluid, and he found himself gasping for mercy. "Sempai, please, I can't hold it any longer!"

"Hold it!" he growled. His nails dug threateningly into Nitori's sides. "Don't you dare finish before me! Don't you dare finish at all! This is my room, and my rule!"

"Sempai, have mercy!" The tip of Nitori's penis burst, and creamy liquid, like alfredo sauce, spewed out of it. Like a fire extinguisher, the white liquid sprayed through the air, a continuous and constant stream of manpleasure.

"Sempai! Sempai! I can't stop!" Nitori cried. It was true; even though he had already emptied his penis, he continued to be filled and cum and cum and cum. He couldn't' help it; being taken by his Sempai like this was too much for him to stand.

"Nitori! Damn you!" Rin shrieked.

"It- it won't stop!" With each word, Nitori was turned on more and more. He continued to cum, unable to stop himself. "Rin-Sempai, please let me go. If I keep cumming, I'll-"

"You don't get to stop until I'm done!" Rin cried. He hammered into Nitori, who continued to cum on himself. His balls began to drain, shrinking as he came again and again.

"Sempai, I'm- I'm deflating!" he cried. "Please…"

"Beg harder, Nitori," Rin said. "I won't stop until you've deflated fully."

"Sempai!" He wanted to object, but knew it was impossible. Despite the pain, despite the misery, despite the fact that he didn't know if he'd ever grow back, he needed this moment. He needed to feel his Sempai inside of him, to please his Sempai, to make Rin love him. So he closed his eyes and allowed the pleasure to flow through him, unstopped.

"Are you deflating?"

"Y-yes!" he cried. "Yes!"

"Good! Good!" Rin pumped hard and harder, like a man who works at a gasoline pump. Rin bent over him as he came closer to climax, pressing his pointed chin against Nitori's back. He felt it pierce his skin, Rin pulling back and creating a long, thin cut on the surface of his back.

"Sempai! I can't go much-" Just as Nitori's balls fell flat, fully deflated, Rin finally reached climax. Nitori felt himself filling with Rin's man creams, gagging as they trickled up the back of his throat.

"So much force, Sempai…" But Rin was done. He released the smaller man, thrusting him forward onto the bed. Rin, who had never smoked before, lit a cigarette and took a puff at the end of the bed.

"Sempai, do you want to…to talk about it?" Nitori prodded. He sat upright, staring down at where his testicles had once been. It was a small sacrifice for a night with his Sempai.

"You've talked enough tonight, Nitori," Rin said through a cloud of smoke. "Don't speak."

_He wants me to save my voice_, Nitori thought. "Thank you, Sempai."

"That means _now_, Nitori."

"Y-yes!" Nitori fell back down onto the sheets. His throat was burning, his love cave was now more of a love black hole, and he had been stripped of what little manhood he had. But there, at the end of the bed, was his Sempai, smoking away the last of the tension, his enormous package tucked back into his plaid boxers. Perhaps someday, he'd want more, if Nitori had done well enough for him this night.

He couldn't ask for more.


End file.
